The Hunger Games Again?
by seveneightnine789
Summary: Mockinjay without Peeta being recovered ends. The only way for Katniss to get Peeta back is to go through the Hunger Games again with Gale. But there's a twist: whichever district wins can grant it's District freedom from Panem. Competion is harsh! R&R!


**Basically how I think Mockingjay should have taken place. It's worth reading! Review and tell me some ideas for the Arenas. (:**

_Peeta was never recovered. Katniss still grieves for him. The commercials were made already, and it's after Prim died. (Sad, I know.) Snow is still alive, though- Coin is dead, but wasn't killed by Katniss- she was killed by Snow. These are the basic details about the plot... I can't give it all away, now, can I? :D_

Katniss POV

I was still in bed, even though it had been hours since the sun had shone through the "blinds" in my hospital room. I was under recovery, of course. It's not like I had a choice whether I wanted to live. Because if I did, then I wouldn't still be in flesh. I almost always forgot stuff, so I started to do my chain again.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am the Mockingjay... the girl on fire. I used to live in District 12, but now I live as a Soldier in District 13. Coin is dead. Peeta is still hostage by Snow. Snow is still alive. Snow killed Coin. Prim is dead. Snow killed Prim. Why am I not dead? I should be dead. _

Between my rantings, a hologram appeared on the edge of my bed. I felt it, but before I could raise the covers off my head-

"Katniss!" the voice hissed. I froze. The voice was like honey... so soothing, so tempting, so _golden_, like the owner of it.

"Peeta?" I said, unable to keep the surprise out of my voice. It was only a hologram, I knew that much, mainly because of the humming that came from it. But the pleasure of seeing him again was... well... indescribable.

"Wake up!"

"I'm awake..." I mumbled. "Why are you here?" I asked, lifting the covers off my head to see him properly.

"I have a message." The voice wasn't Peeta's anymore, though. That was merely for my attention. It belonged to Snow.

"Ah, Snow. What a happy way to start my morning. Did you have your breakfast already, or were you waiting to have it with me?" I said, sarcasm dripping from my tone. I hated him. I hated him for killing my sister, and I always would.

"Ah, Ms. Everdeen. I don't see why you are complaining. I have merely come here with an offer, if you will, to get you your "beloved"," he put air quotes around that, which did _not _suit him, "Peeta back." He knew how my act was completely fake.

"Continue," I said. Anything to bring Peeta back.

"You participate in the 76th annual Hunger Games. There will be 26 Contestants this year; two from the Capitol, and District 13 shall replace District 12 during the games. If the contestants from the Capitol win, all the districts will be enslaved to Panem, and there shall be no more rebellions. In contrast, if anyone from the districts 13 or 8 win, then you will be granted freedom away from Panem and have the right to become your own countries." Shall? Our districts wouldn't have to belong to Capitol anymore? I smiled. But these were only two districts. I bargained for the rest.

"I'm afraid this is the best offer you'll get."

"What if I refuse?" I wasn't exactly thrilled to be in the hunger games again, after all.

"Peeta will be killed." I smiled at that.

"I _want _him to be dead, can't you see?" That got him. "Kill him. I would like to see it with my own eyes, Snow."

"Very well." Uh-oh. Peeta wasn't going to actually be killed now, was he? "I shall make this deal for six more districts, the districts whose contestants don't die on the first day."

"Fair enough. And can every district sponsor?"

"Yes. For any district other than their own. This rule applies to the Capitol as well."

"I'm in," I said reluctantly. "Is Peeta a contestant?"

"You'll see. Goodbye, Katniss. The announcements will be on air soon." And he was gone.

On loudspeaker that afternoon, it was aired that the final Hunger Games would, quite simply, be between the remaining districts, and the winner could grant their district freedom. Nothing about Peeta, ugh. The rules were distributed, and my prep team was at my door.

"Oh no. Not again!" Octavia said. The rest of the team agreed, and silently braided my hair and got me ready. I was wondering what role Peeta would play in this. I hoped that he was a contestant, so that I could finally fill him in, and talk to him, and see him. I had never been so excited in my life.

"What? I didn't cut my hair this time," I said, "and my nails aren't half as bad."

"Ha-ha," Flavius said. They hadn't changed one bit, what, with living in D13. They worked on me, and I was ready again.

"What happened to Cinna?" I asked Portia. She pressed her lips together, and I suddenly knew it was a bad topic, but I was so curious.

"He... He's still alive, if you can even say that," she laughed bitterly.

"What happened to him?" The tension was biting me inside.

"He's in the hospital, getting healed, and he's labeled Mentally Unstable. Damn Snow." This was the first time I had ever heard anyone from the Capitol insult Snow, and the surprise must have been evident on mine and the Team's faces since Portia added, "What? He has my favorite kid under custody."

"Peeta," I said, and the tears almost fell. "I hate him, too, I hate Snow. He's making me go through the Hunger Games again. Again!" I said, and my prep team nodded silently.

"But Cinna left a whole closet of dresses for you. He thought something like this might happen."

"Oh, Cinna..." I grieved. After that everyone was silent, probably thinking about Cinna like me.

I was dressed in a 'polyester' dress, whatever that was, which was soft, and bright red. My color. It was cut through the middle, to show my black leggings. My hair had been put up in a bun, as if to display power, and there was a golden crown on my head, between the bun, to match my Mockingjay pin. I had on a crimson shade of red on the other edges of my lips, and blended so I had coal black in the middle. I had a lot of blush on me, and mascara was layered high on my lashes, to give a black and red queen effect. We were only going to have two days of training, no scores, and directly the interview, and then the arena. So this was for the opening day ceremony. That's when I realized I had no idea who the other contestant from D13 was. I hoped it wasn't anyone I knew.

I dreaded the Games even more, being through them before. But this was my final chance to get the whole country free. Or most of it, anyways. Because the kids this time wouldn't be as strong as possible. I bet they would be the weakest Panem has to offer. I wasn't too thrilled about that.

"Come on," Venia said. "Let's leave for the train."

"I'm coming," I said, trying to say goodbye to the one person who wasn't angry at me or simply gone.

"There you are," Mom said.

"Bye mom. Take care. I'll win again," I said, but barely believing the words coming out of my mouth. The odds were _not _in my favor. Venia called me once more, and this time I followed rather quickly. I was curious as to who I would be with. I was sure, that ultimately, Snow would pick someone so small and scrawny, I almost fainted when I saw who was boarding the train with me.

Gale Hawthorne.

**DUN DUN DUN! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!(: **

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**


End file.
